Aquaman
by Emma Baudelaire
Summary: Oneshot. In which Percy agreed to wear an Aquaman costume for Halloween. Big mistake.


**I'm too late for Halloween but AAAAHHHH, writing about a slightly childish Nico is ****Elysium. Ugh. Besides, I kinda feel sorry for killing Nico off in my previous oneshot (which was also my first). Oops, spoiler? *grin*  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"For the thirtieth time this day," said Percy tiredly, "I'm telling you that I won't be Aquaman this Halloween."<br>Nico frowned, fiddling with the small Hades statue that he had started to carry everywhere. It was the only thing that Bianca had left Nico, unless an aversion to movies that are not PG-13 counts as one.

"Well, if you must..." said Nico gloomily. "Well..." he stood up and turned to leave. "I'll tell Jason and Leo that you can't go . We thought that you'd think that it's a great idea but I suppose-" He shrugged and started to walk back to his cabin, and Percy immediately felt guilty about turning Nico down. The last time that he had seen Nico look so disappointed was when he told him about Bianca's death, or when he refused to drive him to McDonalds ("You could just shadow travel yourself," said Percy irritably).

"Wait," Percy called out, "I'll do it. I'd go wear that stupid costume."

Nico turned around, a grin starting to unfurl on his face, making him look younger and less creepier than he was. His pitch-black eyes were glittering mischievously, and Percy realized just how much of a bad idea it was. He suppressed a groan.

"Well, that's great!" said Nico, grinning like a madman. "See you later!"

He turned around and continued walking back to his cabin, but Percy noticed that there was a definite spring in his steps.

* * *

><p>"I'm mental," croaked Percy, looking at himself at the mirror. "Mental."<p>

"A promise is a promise," said Annabeth bossily, fighting the urge to laugh.

"I look horrible," groaned Percy. It was true. The costume hugged Percy's body so tightly that it hurt. The worst part was the tights, which was green and made of shiny, scaly material. The orange top didn't help matters either.

"Fabulous," sneered Annabeth.

"Fine," snapped Percy, glaring at Annabeth. He turned away from the mirror, finally accepting the fact that obsessively looking at his current appearance won;t make it better. "I'm really mental."

"PERCY!" called Nico's voice from outside. "We're here, are you done already?"

Annabeth giggled, which was quite unlike her. Percy didn't blame her. He did look really ridiculous. "Don't forget your gloves," said Annabeth through a fit of giggles. "And your trident."

Percy glared at her for a moment, then smiled. "Coming!" he yelled to Nico. He grabbed the gloves and the trident, wishing that he could vanish from the face of the Earth.

"Cool, bro," snorted Jason, who was wearing a Superman costume.

"Incredibly cool," said Leo, who was wearing an Iron Man suit that he forged by himself, which Percy found awesome. Percy wished that he had the talent to make things from scrap, because so far, the only talent that he had was making sewers explode and eating the most pizza slices under five minutes.

"Why can't I just be Iron Man too?" demanded Percy.

"Because you're Aquaman," said Nico, "You're the man, Perce."  
>Easy for him to say. He was wearing a Batman costume with the mask off, and he didn't look quite as stupid as Percy with his scaly green tights.<p>

"I'll wring your neck," said Percy indignantly. "I really would."

Nico looked unperturbed. "Well, it's true," he said, rolling his eyes. "Let's see what the Aphrodite cabin would say about your costume."

"Nico...I swear to the gods-" said Percy through gritted teeth.

"Well, you agreed to it," said Nico. "And do you really think I should be scared? Nah," he added, pulling on his mask. "I'm Batman!" He sprinted to the Hades cabin with his right hand outstretched, his cloak swishing behind him.

"Let's go, Fish Man," said Jason, laughing.

"Laugh all you want," said Percy gloomily, "Let's see if you'd still be laughing later, with Piper fawning over you."

That wiped the smirk off Jason's face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aha! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I love writing childish Nico, though cranky Nico is just as well. (Basically, anything with Nico). Again, sorry for any spelling/grammatical mistakes. I still suck at English, to be honest.  
>Do you guys have anything that you'd like me to write? Say it in the review! <strong>

**This is Emma Baudelaire, signing out!**


End file.
